A Touch of Love
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: A Diaval and Aurora story. I just had to put them together. Takes place when Aurora is sleeping and Maleficent and Diaval enter the room. Story goes from there. -Stefanie


Disclaimer: I do not own the Maleficent movie or characters.

 **A/N: So, I was inspired a long time ago, after watching Maleficent. I should of started this earlier but was busy with my other stories. I always wanted Diaval and Aurora to get together, so I decided to write a story for it. Hopefully, unlike the others written so far, this story will be finished.**

 **I'm not sure if this will be updated often, but I will finish it. I promise you all that.**

 **Kudos to Peter, he helped me write the fight scene.**

 **-Stefanie**

POV: Diaval

She was sleeping peacefully, just lying there, barely moving. My heart swelled in pity. I had always liked her, I had sworn that nothing bad would ever happen to her. But, here she was lying down, like she was dead to the world.

Maleficent was standing over Aurora's body, almost crying. You could see the tears starting to appear. The kiss from the Prince had not worked and we did not know what to do. Maleficent turned away and she motioned for me to follow her. I knew she was going to leave, but I had to say good bye.

"Good-bye Aurora" My voice cracked "I love you" I whispered "I always have" Then I leaned over and kissed her. I sobbed once, before getting up on my feet and walking towards Maleficent. My head bowed, in defeat. I had failed her, I had failed myself.

"Fairy god-mother" I heard a croak come from behind me, but I passed it off as a simple memory. However, Maleficent whipped around and ran to Aurora's side and I knew that she was awakened.

"Diaval" Maleficent whispered "Thank you" I simply nodded, to shocked to do anything else at the moment.

Aurora and Maleficent were cuddling and smiling together and I didn't want to disturb them so I walked to the window, it was open. Maleficent must have been watching me because I was turned into a Raven soon after.

I sent her a look of thanks before spreading my wings and taking off. I did not want to stand there watching. I would feel too awkward.

I was only a couple minutes away before I felt a twist in my gut. I think something bad was going to happen. I turned around and rushed back to the castle. As soon as I entered the room were Aurora was I panicked. She and Maleficent were not there.

The door was forced open. Perhaps the king rallied the guards to attack. I flew out the door, intent on finding the two. A piercing scream rang through the halls. A shiver ran through my body, I could not help but rush even more towards the sound. I entered the halls of the castle. I saw guards rush towards the throne room and I followed.

Aurora was lying on the ground. I flew towards her. She was on the balcony, Maleficent was battling guards.

I prodded her and she awoke. I had seen Maleficent's wings in the King's room and I opened my wings and pointed to the room.

She was confused but entered the room. I flew towards the case. I cawed softly. Aurora gasped softly before a look of determination crossed her face and I knew it was time to leave and help my master, Maleficent.

She was at the moment, over whelmed with guards. They all had iron shields and armour. I flew towards her, trying to get her attention I cawed loudly. She looked towards me and I saw the flash of green magic coming towards me.

Of course, she was going to turn me into something. I just hoped it wasn't a lousy dog again.

As it hit me I felt my wings expand and arms growing out. They turned into mighty limbs, covered in thick scales. A dragon. As soon I was fully grown I turned towards the guards lined up.

I hoped Aurora was hurrying up because I don't think I could hold them up for too long. I eyed the spikes that they held in their hands. It was going to slow me down for sure.

I swiped my mighty paw and took out at least four of the guards, they did not get back up. I roared loudly when I felt spikes hitting the soft flesh of my under belly. It hurt like hell.

Maleficent was not fairing much better. The guards had managed to hit her and she was down to one knee. The king was walking forward towards her and I growled. The castle wall rumbling with the force. I spike hit me near my eye and I turned quickly back towards my opponents. I had to focus on not dying before I could help Maleficent.

A jet of fire escaped my jaws and a couple soldiers screamed. They were being burned alive. I lifted one leg up, trying to escape from the ties that held me down. My wings, were very vulnerable and they took advantage of it. I felt spears pierce the thin membrane and I howled in agony. I tried to move, but it was useless. The bonds holding me were to tight and strong. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would follow.

I heard a rush of air and I knew I was done. But the end never came and I opened my eyes to see Aurora coming into view and Maleficent's wings flying out of the door. They seemed to know where Maleficent was because they quickly joined her. A sonic boom whipped through the air as they joined and all the guards fell.

Maleficent shouted in joy of being reunited with her wings. She flew up and grabbed the king. They crashed into the window and fell. Everything was silent in the throne room before I quickly started to move. The bonds were loosened and I lifted my limbs. The bonds were destroyed and I heard the soldiers screaming in panic. A jet of fire followed them, coming straight from my jaws. I snapped at a few and successfully tore them in half.

I did not want Aurora to see this so I turned away when I did so, but I knew that she knew what was going on. I was a monster, ending people's lives. I wonder how she would take that. After all the guards were gone, dead and fleeing, I moved towards Aurora who was still standing on the balcony.

I moved right next to it and looked into her eyes. They showed sadness, but also love. I stared back mesmerized, before realising I should get her out of here before the castle falls, if it did. I lowered myself on the ground and purred softly. I put one limb on the balcony railing, trying to tell her to climb on. She thankfully got the message and a minute later, she was settled on my back, clutching a spike on my back.

I spread my wings and flew out of the shattered window. It was broken already so I didn't care. The rest of it broke when we exited. I headed towards the Moors. We would be safe there and Maleficent would know. Once we got there Aurora slowly got off. I rose again and spread my wings, preparing to take off and help Maleficent.

She didn't need my help though. She was already flying towards us. Once she landed, she embraced Aurora.

"Would you like to see the Moors as it was before I crowned myself Queen?" She asked and Aurora-of course-nodded.

Green smog spread towards ever corner of the Moors and slowly the lights began to show again.

"It's beautiful" She whispered.

Maleficent turned towards me. The green smoke turned towards me now and I returned to the form of a human.

"You are free to leave Diaval. You no longer owe me." She said. I did not want to leave though, she could tell. She did not bug me, but I knew I was welcomed to stay.

"I'll stay here." I announced for the sake of Aurora who had tears in her eyes for a strange reason. "Pretty girl, what is wrong?" I asked

"I didn't want you to go. I know you were the one to kiss me. You were the reason I was woken up." She stepped closer to me, I backed away. "Pretty bird" She whispered and my knees trembled as she moved closer to me. I couldn't bring it in myself to move away.


End file.
